Llamas en la nieve
by xValkyriax
Summary: Daenerys necesita aliados en Poniente para derrotar a Cersei. Uno de los primeros en acudir a su llamada es Jon, el Rey del Norte, a cambio de unas condiciones que para Dany son difíciles de aceptar. Ninguno de los dos se hubiera imaginado lo que ocurriría a partir de ese momento. Jonerys
1. Capítulo I

**Daenerys**

La brisa del mar acariciaba el pelo de Daenerys Targaryen mientras contemplaba con orgullo a Viserion, Rhaegal y Drogon sobrevolando toda su flota. Al fin había llegado el día en el que volvería a Poniente, y aunque no recordara casi nada, su difunto hermano, Tyrion, Sir Jorah y Lord Varys le habían contado muchas historias. Era inevitable para Dany sentirse intrigada y a la vez emocionada de poder llegar por fin a Poniente y reclamar el trono que el usurpador Robert Baratheon había arrebatado a su familia.

A pesar de estar cumpliendo todos sus propósitos, Dany muchas veces se sentía sola. Estaba rodeada de gente que verdaderamente la apreciaba, como Tyrion y Missandei, pero sentía que faltaba algo. Muchas veces echaba en falta el amor que una vez sintió por Khal Drogo, y demasiadas veces pensaba que ya jamás podría volver a amar así, que tras todo lo ocurrido era imposible que apareciera un hombre que despertara en ella algo similar a lo que despertaba Drogo. Daario Naharis había sido algo intranscendental para ella, en ningún momento llegó a sentir nada especial por él. Era un buen amante, pero solo se limitaba a eso, y aunque Dany sabía que Daario estaba enamorado de ella, cuando lo dejó en Meereen no sintió absolutamente nada, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que Daario solo fue un capricho pasajero y nada más. Por otra parte, Dany no se podía dar el lujo de tener ese tipo de caprichos en Poniente, debía encontrar una buena alianza con alguna casa importante mediante matrimonio.

Había hablado con Tyrion sobre los posibles candidatos, y ciertamente había un número muy reducido tras las guerras y traiciones por querer ocupar el trono de hierro. El tío de Theon y Yara Greyjoy era uno de estos posibles candidatos, pero Dany había prometido a los hermanos luchar contra él para poder recuperar las Islas del Hierro. Jaime Lannister estaba descartado, había asesinado a su padre y además era comúnmente conocida su relación con su hermana Cersei, que actualmente estaba ocupando el trono de hierro y contra la que tendría que combatir tarde o temprano.

Petyr Baelish era otra opción, pero Tyrion le había advertido sobre la naturaleza de su carácter. La idea de contraer matrimonio con una persona en la que no se puede confiar lo más mínimo no entraba dentro de los planes de Dany, no quería arriesgarse a traiciones inesperadas. Por otra parte Petyr Baelish, conocido por el apodo de "Meñique", era el padrastro del heredero de la casa Arryn, Robert Arryn, un niño enclenque y de escasa inteligencia, por lo que éste también quedaba descartado.

Finalmente, había llegado a los oídos de Lord Varys que el bastardo de Eddard Stark, Jon Nieve, había sido legitimado como Jon Stark, tras lo cual había sido proclamado Rey del Norte. Sobre Jon Nieve, ahora Jon Stark, Tyrion le había mencionado que era una persona con mucho sentido del honor y la justicia, como todos los Stark, de buen carácter pero a la vez frío y muy reservado.

A Dany no le convencía ninguno de los candidatos, ya que este último era no solo un bastardo, sino que también hijo de Eddard Stark, que había contribuido a la causa del usurpador Robert Baratheon. Sin embargo, si quería tener fuerza y aliados en Poniente, debía elegir algún candidato.

Tras deliberar durante unos días y escuchar los consejos de Lord Varys y Tyrion, Dany decidió que debían establecer su fortaleza en Rocadragón, antiguo dominio de sus antepasados, para así forjar alianzas y prepararse para arrebatarle el trono de hierro a Cersei Lannister. Sería su base sobre la que operar y comenzar a recuperar lo que legítimamente le pertenecía.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Rocadragón, Dany se sintió conmovida. Finalmente estaba en Poniente, en los dominios de sus antepasados. La fortaleza estaba completamente abandonada tras la caída de la casa Baratheon, sus edificaciones estaban enmarcadas con figuras de dragones en diferentes posiciones, algunos a punto de emprender el vuelo, otros reposando, otros rugiendo, las antorchas tenían la forma de las garras de sus hijos, como las de su querido Drogon. Dany estaba maravillada ante tanta belleza. Sin duda habría que adaptar la fortaleza y hacer algunas reparaciones, pero finalmente Dany se sentía en casa.

\- Majestad, debéis empezar a poneros en contacto con los candidatos de los que hemos hablado. Tenéis que forjar una alianza poderosa cuanto antes, ya que sin aliados en Poniente va a ser difícil poder controlar y reinar los siete reinos tras derrocar a mi querida hermana.

\- Tenéis razón Lord Tyrion. Que envíen cuervos a Invernalia, a Nido de Águilas y a Dorne. Debemos reunir el mayor número de aliados para derrotar a Cersei Lannister. Veremos quienes acuden primero a nuestra llamada. Los que no contribuyan con nuestra causa, sufrirán las consecuencias quemados por mis queridos hijos.

Drogon llevaba varios días sin aparecer. Dany sospechaba que seguramente estaría inspeccionando todas las inmediaciones de los dominios y cazando, él siempre había sido el más independiente de los tres. Viserion y Rhaegal parecían ser muy felices en Rocadragón, que tenía edificaciones especialmente diseñadas para albergar dragones. No hizo falta encadenarlos y estaban siendo más dóciles que nunca, sin duda se sentían en casa como su madre.

Aquella noche Dany anhelaba especialmente el calor humano y los placeres carnales. Se había acostumbrado a todas aquellas noches de fogosidad y satisfacción con Daario, necesitaba que las manos de un hombre tocaran todo su cuerpo, sentir ese placer inigualable cuando por fin llegaba al clímax. Llevaba sin sentir este tipo de placeres desde la última noche con Daario antes de informarle de que se quedaría en Meereen y no la acompañaría a Poniente. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de aquella decisión, pero por otra parte Tyrion tenía razón, no inspiraba mucha confianza a la hora de contraer matrimonio el hecho de tener un amante en su cama todas las noches, traído desde Meereen. Los hombres tienen una naturaleza muy competitiva, y no sería una buena idea despertarla si lo que se quiere formar es una alianza estable y duradera.

* * *

 **Jon**

Era difícil recordar otro momento en el que Jon haya sentido tanta felicidad como cuando volvió a ver a su hermana pequeña Arya tras su regreso a Invernalia. El poder estrecharla en sus brazos y ver que seguía sana y salva a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido lo llenaba de dicha. Era inimaginable la alegría que sentía de volver a tener a sus dos hermanas a su lado. Solo quedaba Bran y ya estarían al fin reunidos los cuatro hermanos que quedaban vivos tras todo lo acontecido años atrás.

A pesar de que con Sansa nunca había tenido una relación tan estrecha como con Arya, se habían vuelto más unidos desde la batalla con los Bolton, y ahora confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro. Sin embargo, a Jon no le gustaba que Meñique estuviera tan cerca de su hermana en todo momento. No era un hombre de fiar, y no quería arriesgarse a que Sansa sufriera más desgracias. Estando él, no dejaría que nada ni nadie volviera a dañar a sus hermanas, su familia siempre lo ha sido todo para él y así seguiría siendo.

La entrada de Sir Davos a la sala interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sir Davos? ¿Más problemas con los suministros?

\- No, pero tenemos otro problema, me atrevería a decir que más grave.

\- Adelante Sir Davos, ¿qué ha sucedido?

\- Hemos recibido un cuervo de Rocadragrón. Daenerys Targaryen nos invita cordialmente a Rocadragón para negociar una posible alianza.

\- ¿En qué términos?

\- No lo especifica, pero seguramente busque aliados para luchar contra los Lannister y así gobernar los siete reinos.

\- No tenemos tiempo para ese tipo de alianzas. Los caminantes blancos van a llegar al muro y no podemos permitir que lo crucen.

\- Tenéis razón. Pero si me permitís daros un consejo, si Daenerys Targaryen va a ser la próxima reina, os conviene tenerla como aliada en lugar de enemiga, más aun teniendo en cuenta que tiene dragones, si esto es cierto.

\- Dragones. Podrían ser de gran ayuda para luchar contra los caminantes blancos.

\- Sin duda, pero primero tendréis que convencer a la joven reina de la existencia de esas criaturas. Recordad que ella no se ha criado en Poniente, y probablemente no sepa absolutamente nada de los caminantes blancos ni de las historias que se cuentan sobre el otro lado del muro.

\- Es posible. Quizá podamos negociar una alianza a cambio de que nos ayude con sus dragones a impedir que los caminantes blancos lleguen a Poniente.

\- Son unas buenas condiciones majestad. Además, si no nos ayuda, no tendrá ningún reino que gobernar. Sin embargo, recordad que vuestro padre colaboró en la rebelión de Robert Baratheon. Es posible que no esté dispuesta a negociar y simplemente quiera que os arrodilléis y la consideréis como vuestra reina.

\- En tal caso no contará con nuestra ayuda. Necesitamos a nuestros hombres para derrotar a los caminantes blancos, no para facilitarle el trono a una reina que ni siquiera conocemos. Nuestra prioridad es impedir que crucen el muro, y debemos convencerla de ello.

\- Esperemos que sea una reina sensata y sepa escucharnos.

\- Recuerdo que alguna vez dijisteis que en Rocadragón había obsidiana. Sam descubrió que los caminantes blancos tienen debilidad a ello, como al acero valyrio. Si todo sale bien, tendríamos suministros para luchar contra ellos. Enviad un cuervo a Rocadragón aceptando la invitación. Partiremos en siete días, habiendo llegado el invierno no podemos retrasarnos mucho más.

Tras marcharse Sir Davos, Jon respiró profundamente mientras se sentaba en la silla que había sido ocupada por su padre tantas veces. Fantasma se acercó a lamer su mano, el huargo siempre notaba cuando su dueño estaba tenso y necesitaba relajarse.

Mientras rascaba el pelaje de Fantasma, pensaba en todas las responsabilidades que había contraído tras ser proclamado Rey del Norte. Jamás hubiera pensado que él sería el que iba a terminar ocupando el lugar de su padre, ni tampoco se había imaginado la cantidad de cometidos que habría que realizar día tras día.

Sería un invierno muy duro.


	2. Capítulo II

**Daenerys**

Hoy era un día importante. Tras recibir respuesta de Dorne, Ellaria Arena y las Serpientes de Arena vendrían personalmente a Rocadragón para apoyar a Dany, con lo cual no haría falta llevar a cabo ningún tipo de negociaciones. Era bien sabido que los Martell estaban enemistados con los Lannister, así que desde un primer momento no hubo dudas de que Dorne se uniría a la causa de Dany.

Por otra parte, desde el Nido de Águilas enviaron un emisario que dejó bastante claras las intenciones de permanecer neutrales y ajenos a las luchas de poder por ocupar el Trono de Hierro. Dany, a pesar de que no le había gustado nada la forma en la que le habían presentado sus respetos, sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían arrodillándose ante ella y considerándola su reina.

Finalmente, desde Invernalia recibieron una respuesta más favorable a esta última, ya que el propio Rey del Norte vendría a negociar las condiciones a pactar para forjar una alianza próspera y duradera. Dany era positiva en cuanto a los Stark, ya que tras lo acontecido durante los últimos años, y por lo que le había contado Tyrion, eran enemigos acérrimos de los Lannister.

Ellaria Arena había llegado con sus tropas, y por lo que había vislumbrado Dany, estaba ansiosa de poder entablar batalla contra los Lannister. Lamentablemente, la presencia de Tyrion no le hacía ninguna gracia ni a ella ni a sus hijas, pero respetaban que fuera la Mano de la Reina.

\- Majestad, la comitiva de Invernalia ha llegado al puerto – dijo Gusano Gris tras entrar a la sala en la que Dany solía reflexionar mientras miraba cómo jugaban sus dragones, asustando en ocasiones a sus cuidadores.

\- Muy bien. Avisa a Lord Tyrion también, y cuando lleguen llévalos a la sala principal. Allí los recibiremos y negociaremos.

\- Sí Majestad. – dijo Gusano Gris mientras se retiraba rápidamente para cumplir las órdenes de su reina.

Dany estaba un poco nerviosa. A pesar de todas las situaciones que había tenido que afrontar en su corta pero intensa vida, no comprendía por qué estaba especialmente inquieta hoy. Quizás era porque iba a conocer a uno de los supuestos pretendientes que le había sugerido Tyrion, sin embargo desde la muerte de Khal Drogo no sentía nada real por ningún hombre, ni esperanzas sobre nada relacionado con el amor. Sabía que Jon Stark era joven como ella, pero no tenía ningún tipo de expectativas sobre él. Algunas de sus sirvientas habían comentado en ocasiones que los hombres del norte eran descuidados y no muy agraciados, así que seguramente Jon Stark sería otro típico norteño sin ninguna gracia ni encanto. Con un suspiro intenso, Dany se dirigió a la sala principal a esperar la llegada de sus invitados, con la extraña sensación de que algo inesperado iba a ocurrir.

* * *

 **Jon**

Tras llegar al puerto de la Isla de Rocadragón, fueron recibidos por un grupo de dothraki, acompañados por dos soldados inmaculados. Jon había oído hablar de los dothraki, y le sorprendió enormemente el hecho de que la madre de dragones consiguiera que cruzaran el otro lado del mar, ya que era bien sabida su aversión al agua. Daenerys Targaryen debía de ser una persona muy persuasiva y apreciada por los dothraki para haber conseguido traerlos a poniente.

Fueron escoltados hasta la fortaleza Rocadragón. Sir Davos estaba muy sorprendido de las reparaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo, comentando como Stannis había puesto muy poco empeño en el estado de conservación de la fortaleza. Sansa había decidido quedarse en Invernalia ocupando el lugar de Jon hasta que él volviera, mientras que Arya había decidido acompañar a su hermano, sobre todo porque tenía muchas ganas de ver si era cierto que Daenerys Targaryen tenía dragones. La respuesta a esta pregunta no se hizo esperar, ya que mientras se adentraban en la fortaleza escucharon unos rugidos estridentes que provenían del cielo. Cuando levantaron la cabeza, vieron a un enorme dragón negro sobrevolándola fortaleza.

Una vez dentro, fueron recibidos por uno de los inmaculados, al parecer el comandante de todos ellos, que los llevó a una sala muy grande. Allí estaba Daenerys Targaryen, sentada en su trono, con Tyrion Lannister a su derecha, una sirvienta a su izquierda, y seis inmaculados alrededor.

A medida que Jon iba acercándose, no podía salir de su asombro. ¿Qué hacía Tyrion Lannister al lado de la reina Targaryen? Sin duda el gnomo era una persona muy carismática, pero jamás hubiera pensado que llegaría a estar en aquella posición, en contra de su propia casa. Cuando Jon fijó su atención en la reina, le sorprendió el hecho de que pareciera tan joven. Pero lo que más llamó su atención era la belleza que desprendía. Sin lugar a dudas, los rumores eran ciertos, Daenerys Targaryen era una mujer muy hermosa, Jon jamás había visto a una mujer tan llamativa. Ygritte había sido atractiva, pero no desprendía la belleza cautivadora de la reina, con unos rasgos delicados y bellos, ojos grandes de color púrpura, y ese pelo rubio y plateado tan característico de los Targaryen. Sin embargo, Jon sabía que no debía dejarse engañar por las apariencias, ya que Cersei Lannister también era considerada una belleza, y era una auténtica arpía.

\- Majestad, soy Jon Stark, Rey del Norte. He venido acompañado de Sir Davos Seaworth y de mi hermana Arya Stark. Venimos a presentar nuestros respetos y a negociar una alianza con vos. – dijo Jon inclinando su cabeza pero sin arrodillarse. Sansa le había dado aquel consejo, ya que él ahora también era un rey, y si se arrodillaba ante ella estaba reconociendo su autoridad como reina, sometiéndose a ella antes incluso de llegar a negociar. Todavía era raro para él referirse asimismo como Jon "Stark".

\- Jon Stark, Rey del Norte, sois bienvenido en Rocadragón, al igual que vuestros acompañantes. – dijo Daenerys con voz autoritaria y mirada altiva. – En cuanto a la posible alianza, lo discutiremos mañana. Hay mucho de qué hablar y estaréis cansados del largo viaje. Missansei os acompañará a vuestros aposentos. – dijo Daenerys señalando a la sirvienta que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Jon inclinó su cabeza a modo de aceptación, y cuando levantó su mirada para observar por última vez a la reina antes de marcharse de la sala, le sorprendió encontrarla mirándolo intensamente, con curiosidad. Sin embargo, Jon no sabía si lo había imaginado o qué había ocurrido en realidad, porque aquella mirada solo duró unos segundos.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Tras salir de la sala la comitiva de Invernalia, Dany se hallaba abrumada y sorprendida.

\- Majestad, ¿qué os ha parecido Jon? Yo creo que haríais una muy buena pareja.- dijo Tyrion casualmente mientras procedía a vaciar su cuarta copa de vino.

Ante ese comentario, Dany se quedó muda y enrojeció. A pesar de su aparente frialdad y porte altivo cuando los recibió, estaba verdaderamente asombrada con el candidato propuesto por Tyrion. Jon Stark no era para nada como lo había imaginado, muy al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, era verdaderamente atractivo. Sin embargo parecía muy serio, frío y reservado. No había notado ni por un solo momento el deseo que suelen sentir por ella muchos hombres con tal solo mirarla. Jon parecía impasible y nada alterado ante su presencia, como si Dany fuera un mueble más de la sala.

\- Me parece que esa timidez impropia de vos contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Queréis que negocie una alianza matrimonial? Definitivamente no creo que tuvierais problemas conyugales – dijo Tyrion mientras se servía otra copa de vino.

\- No es timidez Lord Tyrion, es solo que no esperaba que él fuera atractivo después de lo mal que me habían hablado de los norteños. No sé si podremos forjar ese tipo de alianza, creo que le soy indiferente, y además tenemos que discutir sus condiciones. No creo que vaya a aceptar todo lo que le pidamos sin inconvenientes, ya habéis visto que ni siquiera se ha arrodillado ante mí.

\- No os preocupéis, dejadme al bastardo a mí. Conozco algunas de sus debilidades, ha tenido una vida dura como yo en una familia en la que muchas veces no se ha sentido querido, además de haber sido constantemente relegado a un segundo plano por ser un bastardo, como yo por ser un enano.

\- Si vos lo decís… Os haré caso, hasta el momento nunca me habéis fallado. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que no va a ser fácil, además de que parece ser prudente y firme en sus convicciones. Id a hablar con su consejero, es mejor que sepamos a qué atenernos mañana.

\- Como ordenéis majestad. Por cierto – dijo Tyrion mientras dejaba la copa de vino nuevamente vacía en la mesa.- No creo que le seáis indiferente, conozco al chico y para él ante todo está el honor. No esperéis que actúe como los hombres de los que os habéis rodeado, detrás vuestra babeando como perros hambrientos. Siempre se va a portar con vos como un caballero. Además, las apariencias engañan.

Y vaya que si engañaban. Ella misma había aparentado frialdad cuando en el fondo se había sentido muy atraída por él. Sin embargo, se sentía enormemente frustrada, ya que Jon era el primer hombre que verdaderamente le había llamado la atención desde su difunto marido Khal Drogo, y a la vez el primero también en no dar ningún tipo de señal que pudiera indicar su interés hacia ella.


	3. Capítulo III

**A/N:** ¡Hola a todos! Quería hacer una aclaración porque con la nueva temporada seguramente surjan algunas dudas. Este fic lo empecé cuando terminó la sexta temporada, así que algunos acontecimientos no ocurrirán como en la séptima temporada, aunque lo más importante sí. De hecho, voy a indagar más en ese tiempo que pasan Jon y Dany en Rocadragón y que no sale en los episodios, como va surgiendo la atracción entre ellos y la confianza. Sin más, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis :)

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon estaba preocupado por Sansa. Había llegado un cuervo aquella mañana en el que Sansa expresaba sus sospechas sobre Meñique, pidiendo a Jon que volviera en cuanto hubiera terminado de negociar la alianza con la reina dragón. Arya, al haber leído la carta y ante la desconfianza que le inspiraba Meñique, decidió volver a Invernalia para cuidar los intereses de Jon, ya que sospechaba que Meñique quería manipular a Sansa a su antojo y así quitarse de en medio al Rey del Norte. Jon no estaba de acuerdo en que Arya partiera sola, ya que en el fondo no quería volver a separarse de su hermana pequeña, pero a la vez sabía que Arya había cambiado mucho, y aunque al principio se negó en rotundo, supo que no iba a servir de nada, ya que a fin de cuentas Arya iba a terminar haciendo lo que ella quisiera, siempre fue la más cabezota de todos ellos.

Tras haber descansado después del largo viaje, Jon fue convocado nuevamente por la reina para discutir la futura alianza, y probablemente para que se arrodillara ante ella y así reconocerla como su reina. Pero Jon no iba a arriesgar el futuro de su gente, se sentía con la responsabilidad de pensar qué sería lo mejor para ellos en todo momento, ya que precisamente habían sido ellos quienes le habían elegido como Rey del Norte, depositando toda su confianza en él, y no podía fallarles.

Antes de haber emprendido el viaje, los señores del norte mostraron estar en desacuerdo con la decisión de Jon de partir a Rocadragón y negociar con Daenerys Targaryen, alegando lo peligroso que era, y que además siendo hija del rey loco y teniendo dragones, probablemente Jon no saldría con vida fácilmente de allí. Sin embargo, Jon veía la necesidad de llegar a un acuerdo con ella, necesitaban el vidriagón y su ayuda con los dragones para derrotar al Rey de la Noche. De hecho Jon sabía que sin Daenerys Targaryen, y teniendo en cuenta los pocos hombres con los que contaban, la batalla estaba perdida de antemano. Solo con ella lograrían hacer frente a la gran amenaza que se encuentra más allá del muro.

Por otra parte, y a pesar de necesitar la ayuda de Daenerys, Jon no estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse ante ella y reconocerla como la legítima reina de Poniente. No iba a entregarle el título que los norteños habían depositado en él a una reina que no conoce y que no sabe qué es capaz de hacer. No iba a dejarse cegar por su belleza y desviarse de su propósito principal, solicitar ayuda para acabar con el Rey de la Noche.

\- Lord Stark, espero que hayáis encontrado de vuestro agrado los aposentos y que hayáis descansado bien después de tan largo viaje. Vos también Ser Davos. – Daenerys estaba sentada en el trono nuevamente, rodeada de inmaculados, con Tyrion a su derecha y Missandei, su consejera, a su izquierda. Ser Davos asintió, dándole las gracias a la reina.

\- Sí majestad, os agradezco vuestra hospitalidad. – dijo Jon saludando a la reina, todavía sin terminar de acostumbrarse a que se dirijan a él como "Lord Stark".

\- Supongo que habéis venido hasta el sur para hincar la rodilla y reconocerme como la legítima reina de Poniente.

\- No majestad. Hemos venido para solicitar vuestra ayuda en la lucha contra una amenaza mucho más grave. El Trono de los Siete Reinos puede esperar.

\- Yo no veo ninguna otra amenaza más grave Jon Stark. Si no hincáis la rodilla, no pienso prestaros mi ayuda. Si queréis algo, debéis estar dispuesto a dar algo a cambio.

\- Lo siento majestad, pero no voy a hincar la rodilla. Ni siquiera os conozco y mi prioridad es acabar con el Rey de la Noche. Lo demás puede esperar. El ejército de los muertos está llegando al muro y tenemos muy poco tiempo para acabar con ellos. Sin vuestros dragones y vuestros hombres estaremos acabados, y quien finalmente se sentará en el Trono de Hierro será el Rey de la Noche, no vos ni Cersei Lannister.

\- ¿El Rey de la Noche? – Dany miró a Tyrion dubitativa. – Jamás he oído hablar de ese Rey de la Noche, ¿por qué debería creeros? ¿Qué pruebas tenéis?

Jon se percató de que no había nada que estuviera a su alcance en aquellos momentos para convencerla, ni a ella ni a nadie que no los hubiera visto. Era consciente de que incluso los grandes maestres de la Ciudadela dudaban de la existencia de los caminantes blancos, y sin pruebas, nadie le iba a creer.

\- Los he visto con mis propios ojos, y como yo otros hombres que han luchado conmigo son testigos de ello. Majestad, no hay tiempo de luchar por el trono con Cersei, si no frenamos a los caminantes blancos a tiempo, moriremos todos.

\- Que vos los hayáis visto no lo considero una prueba suficiente. Como bien habéis resaltado anteriormente, ni vos me conocéis a mí ni yo a vos, por lo tanto no tengo por qué creer una historia tan poco creíble como la que me estáis relatando.

\- Majestad, permitidme deciros que aunque la historia de Jon Stark parezca tan improbable, yo lo conozco y es un hombre honesto y leal, no creo que mintiera ante una situación así. – dijo Tyrion.

\- Así es Majestad, como mano del Rey del Norte os aseguro que mi rey no miente, de hecho, es gracias a su honestidad, valentía y lealtad que tantos hombres han decidido seguirlo, inclusive los salvajes de detrás del muro se han puesto a su disposición, siendo nombrado Rey del Norte a pesar de ser solamente un simple bastardo. Como vos, ha logrado cosas que parecían imposibles, y si no hubiera visto a esas aberraciones detrás del muro, no estaría hoy aquí solicitando vuestra ayuda. – dijo Ser Davos.

\- En caso de que todo lo que decís sea cierto, si tan grave es la amenaza, ¿por qué no me reconocéis como la legítima reina? Cuando recupere el trono, os ayudaré a luchar contra el Rey de la Noche.

\- No hay tiempo para eso majestad. No voy a hincar la rodilla ante una reina que mi pueblo no reconoce. Para cuando vos recuperéis el trono, que no dudo que lo conseguiréis, el Rey de la Noche ya habrá traspasado el muro y será el fin.

Ante la gran tensión palpable en el ambiente, Tyrion decidió intervenir. Si querían tener como aliado al Norte, ésta no era la forma más adecuada.

\- Majestad, la cena será servida dentro de poco. ¿Por qué no posponemos las negociaciones para más adelante? Lord Stark y Ser Davos seguirán cansados de tan largo viaje, además de hambrientos. Con más calma podemos analizar ambas posturas y ver si llegamos a un acuerdo.

Dany miró fijamente a Jon, de forma altiva e incluso con frialdad.

\- De acuerdo Lord Tyrion. Pospondremos las negociaciones, pero antes permitidme señalaros algo importante Lord Stark. Si recupero el trono y vos seguís sin reconocerme como la legítima reina, el Norte será proclamado como enemigo, y sabéis muy bien lo que ello conlleva.

\- No soy vuestro enemigo majestad, ni pretendo serlo, solo considero que hay asuntos más importantes que Cersei por atender.

Jon y Ser Davos se inclinaron y salieron de la sala. Tyrion, pensativo, decidió retirarse también.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Una vez en sus aposentos, Dany se sentó frente al fuego de la chimenea y mientras veía las llamas crepitar, no puedo evitar exhalar un profundo suspiro de resignación. Tyrion estaba equivocado si pensaba que no le era indiferente a Jon Stark. Iba a ser muy difícil llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, y mucho menos matrimonial, si Jon no la reconocía como reina.

Era la primera vez que Dany se sentía insegura respecto de un hombre, porque también era la primera vez que un hombre joven, que ronda su edad, se mostraba tan indiferente ante ella. Normalmente caían frente a sus encantos, hacían lo que ella les dijera cegados por su belleza con tal de poder aspirar a tener algún tipo de oportunidad o encuentro con ella. Un claro ejemplo de ello era Ser Jorah, que a pesar de haberla traicionado, había terminado profundamente enamorado de ella, olvidando su propósito inicial y volviéndose incondicional, tan desesperado de amor por ella que iría al fin del mundo si su Khaleesi se lo pedía. Sin embargo, Jon parecía ser inmune a su belleza, Dany ni siquiera vio un atisbo de atracción hacia ella en su mirada, y eso la frustraba enormemente sin saber muy bien por qué.

Ciertamente Jon Stark era muy atractivo, lo que demostraba que no todos los norteños eran poco agraciados como Ser Jorah, pero a pesar de ello, a Dany no le agradaba mucho la idea de contraer nuevas nupcias solo por asuntos políticos. Ella quería casarse por amor, y aunque sabía que debido a su posición eso era prácticamente imposible, todavía albergaba un resquicio de esperanza.

Antes de bajar a cenar, Dany decidió ponerse un vestido más provocador, que resaltara sus curvas. Había ordenado que le confeccionaran conjuntos para el invierno al estilo de Meereen por si había acontecimientos importantes, y este era uno de ellos. Dany se había propuesto averiguar si verdaderamente Jon Stark era inmune a su belleza, o si solo aparentaba serlo.

Mientras entraba al comedor, Dany notaba como todos la miraban, sobre todo los hombres, con deseo y mirada hambrienta. Había optado por un vestido rojo enmarcado, con escote pronunciado que dejaba a la vista sus hombros. A pesar de ser revelador, era abrigado, y con las chimeneas encendidas no pasaría frío.

Cuando Dany llegó a la mesa principal todos se levantaron para saludarla con una reverencia, y notó que Jon estaba sentado en frente de ella. Seguramente había sido idea de Tyrion, para que los monarcas se conocieran mejor. Una vez se sentaron todos, Dany observó con curiosidad a Jon, encontrándose con su mirada, pero inmediatamente el Rey del Norte apartó sus ojos y se dispuso a examinar su copa de vino como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo. Dany, sonriendo ante la imprevista timidez de Jon, intensificó su mirada mientras pensaba en algún tema de conversación para que volviera a mirarla de nuevo.

\- Lord Stark, ¿qué os parece Rocadragón? – Jon levantó sus ojos de la copa, pero respondió escuetamente.

\- Más extenso de lo que yo creía, majestad. – dijo Jon mientras miraba esta vez su plato.

\- ¿Y con mejor clima que Invernalia, no?

\- No sabría deciros ya que yo estoy más acostumbrado al frío.

\- Norteños. No sabéis disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. – dijo Tyrion mientras sonreía y levantaba la copa hacia Jon y Ser Davos, que sonriendo, brindaron con él.

El intento de Tyrion de animar un poco el ambiente había funcionado, y mientras contaba sus anécdotas con prostitutas en Roca Casterly, Dany comenzó a notar el efecto de las copas de vino. No podía evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran hacia Jon de vez en cuando, y a veces se encontraba con su mirada mientras se reían de las ocurrencias de Ser Davos. Jon ya no apartaba su mirada de ella, de hecho la mantenía, y Dany, invadida por una inesperada timidez y ruborizándose, apartaba sus ojos.

Nunca le había ocurrido algo semejante, de hecho con Daario era muy al contrario, Dany se sentía segura de sí misma y en ningún momento tuvo ningún atisbo de timidez. Sin embargo, con Jon era todo muy diferente, incluso las sensaciones que sentía al estar cerca de él eran nuevas para ella, como el cosquilleo que notaba en su estómago cada vez que cruzaban miradas. A cada momento que pasaba cerca de él, Jon lograba intrigarla aún más.

Tyrion los contemplaba sonriendo, mientras intercambiaba miradas cómplices con Ser Davos.


End file.
